Por segunda vez
by Kiryhara
Summary: Se habían dado la oportunidad de continuar con su historia, en donde escribirían momentos mucho mejores, llenos de amor, de felicidad y de todo aquello que alguna vez pensaron que se les había negado. Ellos eran Kise Ryota y Aomine Daiki. Dos jodidos idiotas con una hija en común.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes empleados no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Por segunda vez.**

Hay momentos en la vida en los que se tiene que estar preparado, porque, hombre, aparecen problemas tan esporádicamente que es totalmente imposible no salir aturdido en el acto. Así que, mientras le veía, casi sin parpadear, pensó que era una broma, más lo cierto fue que no había razón para reírse; más bien la situación ameritaba llanto y amargura.

Tenía cierta relación con el joven que dormía en su cama, si a eso se le podía llamar relación. Se conocieron durante la secundaria, jugando juntos en el mismo equipo y eran amigos, a pesar de que sabía muy bien que el muchacho era alguien difícil de llevar. Había sido su inspiración para jugar el deporte que ahora ama, pero debía reconocer que al principio no le cayó del todo bien. Él era demasiado cercano a Kuroko Tetsuya y eso le hacía sentir celos.

Celos porque el sexto hombre fantasma casi ni se percataba de su existencia. Pese a eso, siempre fingía demostrar que todo estaba bien. Estaba dispuesto a querer en secreto al pequeño chico de cabello azul celeste por el resto de sus días.

Aunque el secreto nunca fue tan secreto como él pensaba. De eso se dio cuenta el día en que su tan amado Kuroko anunció que estaba en una relación con Kagami Taiga, pues Aomine le comentó con voz burlona que era un verdadero idiota por seguir amando a alguien comprometido. Y esas palabras crueles lo llevaron a la realidad.

Era cierto. Jamás podría estar con Kuroko, porque él nunca le amó. Así que lo comprendió, pero no por eso dejaba de ser terriblemente doloroso. Era un dolor que le atormentaba en las noches; que le hacía llorar cuando intentaba dormir y le hacía dar vueltas en la cama por las pesadillas. Entonces supo que era masoquista, porque en ningún momento se había propuesto el olvidar a aquel muchacho.

―Te encanta sufrir. ―fue el segundo comentario asquerosamente doloroso que Aomine hizo hacia él y su irrompible amor.

Entonces él lo acusó de fraude, porque Aomine estaba enamorado de Kagami. ¡Qué jodida ironía!

Y discutieron. No le gustaba discutir, pero en ese momento se sentía tan roto que no era él en sus cinco sentidos. Esa noche, cuando el cielo empezaba a nublarse y la temperatura bruscamente bajó unos grados más, Aomine lo besó. Él aceptó, y luego se metieron en una relación con altibajos, mucho peor que una atracción de parque de diversiones, porque en ellas al menos estabas asegurado con un cinturón, pero con Aomine era como saltar de un avión sin paracaídas y directo a un lago que está lleno de cocodrilos.

Ese fue su primer error.

Nunca comprendió como pudo meterse en una relación con alguien tan imbécil. Podría ser predecible si se hubiera metido con Kasamatsu, porque era de las pocas personas que lograban ver más allá de aquella sonrisa falsa. Porque siempre que estaba con él, lograba calmarse un poco. Pero estar con Aomine era como meterse droga de lleno en el cuerpo. Lo hacía alucinar. Lo hacía dudar. Le rompía y se burlaba. Porque simplemente él era un cabrón que no sabía lo que era una relación con amor; porque lo suyo sólo era sexo alocado pensando en otras personas.

Y, en uno de esos momentos alocados, Kise Ryota quedó en embarazo.

Mierda y jodida mierda.

Sabía cuándo había pasado. Si, fue el día en que Kagami y Kuroko anunciaron su inminente boda.

Dos meses.

Dos malditos meses y ellos serían pareja oficial ante los ojos de todos y todo.

Que….que porquería.

Ese día Aomine fue más salvaje y maldijo todo, porque no se atrevía a maldecir a Kuroko o Kagami; mientras Kise apretaba los labios y pedía más. Que le destrozaran el cuerpo, total, su alma ya no existía. Quería olvidar y no pensar en nada.

Cuando él confesó con voz tensa que esperaba un niño, Aomine rio. El muy desgraciado se rio con sorna. Aun así, aceptó responsabilidad. Dijo que le cuidaría y que cuidaría al niño. Que intentaría, sin cagarla, ser un buen padre. Kise sonrió. No porque estuviera feliz, sino porque, mierda, eso no podía estar pasando. Tenía que ser una maldita broma.

El embarazo se notó después de tres meses. Entonces fue acribillado con preguntas. ¿De quién? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? y la pregunta del millón que le hizo Momoi:

―¿Quieres a Dai-chan y a tu hijo?

Y toda su respuesta fue una simple sonrisa, porque no podía articular nada coherente.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y mientras el vientre crecía, Kise pasaba mucho más tiempo en reposo. Aomine casi siempre iba a visitarlo, pero era más para el acto sexual que para saber cómo avanzaba el embarazo. Aun así, el rubio no podía. No se sentía con ánimos ni en condiciones de tener sexo.

―Eres jodidamente frágil. ―fue el último comentario de Aomine antes de desaparecer y no volverlo a ver hasta después del nacimiento de su hijo.

Era una niña. Una adorable niña con el cabello rubio y ojos azules, con una sonrisa cegadora y un resplandor de ángel. La niña rara vez lloraba. En realidad era muy independiente. Era la hija que todos querrían, de eso estaba seguro, pero aun así era raro; mortificante, porque no sentía esa chispa de "maternidad". Por eso siempre cuando le veía, pensaba que todo era un mal sueño. Que quizá despertaría de la pesadilla y estaría persiguiendo a Kuroko. Pero el despertar nunca llegó.

Un día, le sorprendió el volver a ver a Aomine frente a la puerta de su casa. Es decir, no había estado para el nacimiento de su hija y se había desaparecido por dos meses. A Kise le hubiera encantado insultarle pese a que no es su estilo hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero al ver que estaba lleno de golpes y heridas, lo dejó pasar. Era claro que se había metido en una pelea Dios sabe por qué razón. En cuanto cerró la puerta sintió las manos de Daiki acariciar su vientre plano.

Bien.

Ese fue su segundo error, pero eso lo pensaría después.

Se dejaron llevar, dirigiéndose a ciegas para llegar a la habitación, y llegaron a una, pero era la de la niña. De la pequeña que era de los dos. Pero, o bien no la vieron o les importó. Kise apenas y se sostuvo en la cuña de la niña, mientras Aomine hacía con él lo que le venía en gana. Cerró los ojos y empezó a gemir, sin darle importancia al par de ojos azules que miraban la acción para luego soltar una risita llena de babas.

Aomine alzó la cabeza y sus ojos azules chocaron con los otros azules idénticos a los de él.

Y entonces paró todo lo que estaba haciendo, se acomodó bien la ropa, dejando a Kise totalmente confundido. Después, se acercó a la cuna y con las manos temblorosas alzó el diminuto cuerpo del ser humano recién nacido. Ella lo miró. Sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente en inocencia y tenía el cabello rubio revuelto. Deslizó un poco su dedo índice por el cabello y la pequeña sonrió. Daiki torció los labios en un intento de sonrisa.

―Eres una niña muy guapa. ―susurró. La pequeña le volvió a sonreír.

La miró embelesado durante unos segundos para después dejarla con cuidado en la cuna. Suspiró y miró de reojo a Kise que lo había estado mirando fijamente todo el tiempo.

―Se parece mucho a ti. ―dijo Aomine mientras abandonaban la habitación.

―Si… supongo. ―respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Se sentaron en silencio. La atmosfera de antes despareció completamente, dando paso a una totalmente diferente.

―Tetsu espera un hijo con Kagami.

Ah.

Allí erradicaba el punto. Era por eso que fue a buscarlo. Kise apretó los labios y asintió. ―Me alegro por ellos.

¿Qué si era cínico? mierda, lo era. Pero, ¿no todo el mundo era cínico? ¿Qué había de malo en burlarse de su propia desgracia?

Aomine apretó los puños. De alguna manera, sabía que es lo que seguía. Sin embargo, de su boca salió algo que Kise no esperaba en lo absoluto.

―La niña ha crecido mucho.

Espera, ¿Qué? Kise apretó los labios. Quería discusión, quería gritar, pelear, llorar y maldecir el momento en el que ellos se involucraron; quería ir y tomar con sus manos a Kuroko y preguntarle por qué demonios no se pudo enamorar de él, Quería mandar todo a la mierda, pero lo único que hizo fue sonreír, como siempre.

Aomine se levantó de repente de la mesa. ―Organizarán una fiesta. ―sabía lo que se avecinaba. Lo intuía como si tuviera olfato de perro. ―Iremos.

Y entonces ese día llegó demasiado rápido, y en medio de tanta gente, donde la mayoría eran conocidos, Kise pensó que era un cabrón. Era un cabrón sin corazón. Un jodido masoquista. Pero ahí estaba, sonriendo con tanta alegría que le daban ganas de vomitar. Le costó mucho, pero lo hizo.

Entonces suspiró. Fingir de verdad lo cansaba bastante.

―¿Pasa algo, Kise-kun? ―preguntó la persona que menos quería ver.

―Extraño a mi niña. ―soltó una mentira, Kuroko asintió.

―Es algo normal, supongo. Seguramente seré igual. ―ese comentario le provocó nauseas. ―Ve a casa, Kise-kun. Le diré a Aomine-kun que te lleve.

Y así fue. No hablaron en todo el camino, pero joder, no había nada que decir de todas formas. A llegar a casa, Kise de inmediato fue a ver a su cría mientras Aomine se fue directo a la habitación principal. Vio que Kise entró en la habitación con la niña en brazos luego de unos minutos.

Arqueó una ceja al ver el moreno tumbado en su cama. ―¿Te quedarás? ―le preguntó mientras arrullaba a la niña. Una encogida de hombros fue la simple respuesta.

El rubio se acercó a la cama de matrimonio y puso con cuidado a la bebita que ya se había quedado dormida, en medio. Aomine chasqueó la lengua. Él no tenía permiso esa noche. Esa era la forma de decírselo. Kise se acostó, apagó la luz de la lámpara y se quedó dormido.

Después de un tiempo, supo que había cometido otro error. La pregunta que le hizo aquella noche debió haber sido "¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedarás?" porque al parecer, Aomine tomó su casa como propia. No le disgustaba, se sentía casi normal. Y de hecho, a veces pensaba que parecían como una familia. Pensamiento estúpido porque bueno, lo único que el moreno quería de él era sexo. Lo usaba, más no se sentía mal porque él también lo usaba.

Su vida sexual era rara. Nunca gritaban el nombre del otro. Daiki le había enseñado muchas posiciones, pero la que más odiaba era de cuatro patas, como un perro, porque era él quien se inclinaba, era él quien mordía las sabanas, era él quien agachaba la cabeza; pero a Aomine parecía gustarle mucho, tal vez porque así no le veía el rostro.

Pero Kise no se mentiría así mismo. El sexo con Aomine era genial. Él nunca se avergonzaba de nada. Nunca decía su nombre pero tampoco es que le importara mucho. Nunca lo trataba bien o con cariño, pero no es que le importara mucho.

Mierda.

Si le importaba. Sí que le importaba.

Un día, mientras pensaba en eso, sintió su pecho apretar dolorosamente. Porque ese día supo que se había enamorado. Se sentía raro; como si hubiera sido raptado por extraterrestres y le hubieran quitado sus sentimientos viejos remplazándolos por los que ahora tenía. Aún así, no le dijo nada y dejó que él siguiera haciendo lo mismo como si nada. Pero a la hora de tener relaciones sexuales le era casi imposible fingir porque quería gritar su nombre a todo pulmón pero se ahogaba con su lengua mordida y no respiraba para lograr no hacerlo. Deseaba que todo fuera mentira.

Pero una mentira tarde o temprano se descubre. La verdad sale. Siempre sale.

Ese día, mientras veía a Aomine jugar con la pequeña niña no lo pudo evitar. Empezó a tiritar y a sollozar.

Aomine alzó la vista sorprendido. Luego pudo divisar preocupación en su mirada. Iba a preguntar qué demonios le ocurría, cuando de su boca salieron las palabras retenidas por meses.

―Te quiero.

Se quedó quieto. No habló por minutos, pero para Kise fue como una eternidad. Ni siquiera lo miró cuando él alzó la niña en brazos y preguntó:

―¿Ya comió?

El rubio asintió. ―Si.

Aomine asintió y salió del cuarto de la pequeña de tres años, no sin antes decirle:

―La llevaré a comer helado.

Cuando escuchó la puerta de su casa cerrarse, se dejó caer en el suelo, apretando los labios.

Odiaba todo.

¿En qué momento se había convertido en eso? maldijo por lo bajo y le dio un golpe al suelo. ¿Cuándo fue que su vida se convirtió tan miserable? tantas preguntas, pocas respuestas. Suspiró y miró el decorado de la habitación de su hija. Cortinas azul claro. Pintura azul oscuro. Azul y más azul. Sus ojos nunca salían de ese color. Iba a cambiar las cortinas por lo menos, ya se había decidido. Si, las compraría de color rojo.

Y la oportunidad se dio cuando Aomine Salió nuevamente con la niña un día. Al momento de cambiar las cortinas, pensó que apestaba. Los colores no eran acordes, todo parecía disparejo. La pintura azul oscuro no concordaba para nada con el rojo intenso y brillante de las cortinas recién compradas. No pegaban, lo sabía, pero le gustaba porque sabía que cuando Aomine viera el color de las cortinas se molestaría.

Que sufra. Que se vaya a la mierda. Que vea que Kagami jamás será para él. Que entienda que sólo son ellos dos. Sólo Kise Ryota y Aomine Daiki. Dos personas con una hija en común.

El timbre de su casa sonó. Era extraño. Hacía tiempo ya que nadie iba a visitarlo. Cuando abrió, se sorprendió demasiado. No esperaba ver ese rostro allí de pie.

―Hey. ―saludó Kasamatsu.

―H-hola. ―dijo. Luego lo dejó pasar. ―Lamento el desorden.

―No te preocupes. ―le restó importancia. Luego miró de un lado a otro. ―¿Dónde está la niña?

―Salió con Aominecchi. ―informó después de tomar asiento en el sofá. ―¿Qué haces aquí?

―¿Qué? ¿No puedo?

―¡No es eso! puedes venir cuando quieras, sólo que es extraño que estés aquí. Además no me avisaste y yo no tengo nada preparado y… ¡Auch! ―un golpe certero aterrizó en su cabeza.

―Deja de hablar tanto. ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? Sólo quise venir a ver como estabas.

―Ah… ―dijo sin ánimo. ¿Quería saber cómo estaba? ¡Ja! hecho mierda sería poco decir. ―Estoy bien. ―sonrió.

Kasamatsu lo observó unos minutos. ―De todas las sonrisas falsas que has hecho, esta se lleva el premio. ¿De verdad piensas que voy a tragarme esa mierda de "estoy bien"?

Sin ser capaz de controlarlo, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Apretó los puños y se mordió el labio inferior sintiéndose patético. Entonces sintió unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda. Kasamatsu le alzó el rostro, los ojos dorados traslucidos dejaban ver el amargo dolor en su iris.

Le limpió las lágrimas. ―Vas a estar bien; de verdad lo harás.

Lo abrazó; ese acto logró reconfortarlo aunque fuera sólo un poco. Cuando Kasamatsu abrió la puerta de la casa, se encontró de lleno con Aomine y la pequeña niña. Se despidió de Kise y la niña antes de marcharse.

Los ojos azules del moreno lo miraron acusadores después de que la niña se fuera a dormir. Kise rodó los ojos y se fue a la cocina; o tenía intención de hacerlo, más fue detenido por el agarre de Daiki en su muñeca.

―El color de las cortinas del cuarto de la niña no me gusta. ―Kise sonrió para sus adentros. ―Al parecer Kasamatsu estuvo mucho tiempo aquí. ―escupió con enojo.

Los ojos dorados le miraron. Quiso responder algo como "¿Y qué?" o al menos "¿A ti que te importa?", pero sólo soltó un suspiro.

―Si. ―dijo finalmente. Aomine apretó con los dedos el agarre que tenía en su muñeca y luego lo soltó pesadamente. ―No me acosté con él, si eso es lo que querías saber.

―No pregunté nada de esa mierda. ―eso ya se lo esperaba. ¿Por qué tenía que darle un ataque de sinceridad cuando pudo haberle dicho lo contrario?

―Lo sé. A ti no te importa nada. ―el peliazul frunció el ceño, abriendo la boca después para soltar un comentario malicioso; tan hiriente que le dolió el corazón, paralizándolo por completo.

―Si lo hubieras hecho no habría dicho nada.

Ese día fue cuando esos ojos dorados dejaron de brillar, adquirieron un matiz oscuro, apagándose poco a poco. En su cama, acostado mirando el techo pensó, que diferente sería su vida si aquel día en el que inició todo ese embrollo hubiera estado Kasamatsu en lugar del otro maldito imbécil. ¿Cómo sería un hijo suyo y de él? ¿Tendría el mismo carácter del pelinegro? sonrió un poco ante la idea.

―Estás pensando en él. ―la voz a su lado le sorprendió. Creía que Aomine ya estaba dormido.

―¿Qué?

―En Kasamatsu. Te estás haciendo la maldita pregunta de cuan hermoso sería tener un hijo con él. ―gruñó.

Después de varios parpadeos anonadados, Kise soltó una risita.

―No es gracioso, idiota.

Lo era, sí que lo era.

―No me vengas con eso ahora. ―dijo consternado. Se cubrió con el brazo los ojos, sus labios temblaron y finalmente se desahogó. ―Te dije que te amaba, pero tú actúas como si nunca te lo hubiera dicho. Y ahora, quien saber por qué, me acusas y me haces preguntas raras para luego decirme que no te importa lo que haga. Eso me duele mucho. No me toques si quieres, no me hables si quieres, pero jamás en tu vida te atrevas a cuestionar mis sentimientos.

La cama sonó. Kise sabía que él se marcharía. Apretó más su brazo en sus ojos y no respiró. Que se fuera, y que lo hiciera rápido; que nunca más volviera.

―Saca el maldito brazo de tu cara. ―su piel se erizó, su brazo tembló, y dudó unos segundos antes de quitar el brazo y mirarlo a la cara. Aomine le miraba con seriedad; cosa que le asustó pero no retrocedió.

―No te amo. ―soltó suavemente. Kise asintió, por lo menos estaba siendo sincero. ―Pero tampoco me eres indiferente.

Lo miró por unos minutos más y luego le sonrió. ―Algo es algo.

Aomine asintió. Luego se agachó y capturó sus labios entre los suyos. Bajó los labios hasta su cuello y empezó a mordisquear allí, mientras Kise acariciaba el cabello suave de color azul.

―Hazme el amor. ―le susurró Kise suavemente en su oído.

La mirada de Aomine desbordaba incredulidad y miedo. Pero mientras veía al rubio retorcerse, haciendo sonidos que él muy bien había escuchado a lo largo de su apestosa vida juntos y ver su cuerpo caliente esperando desesperadamente el suyo sufrió un espasmo. Cerró los ojos, intentando imaginar una persona completamente diferente. Entonces lo oyó suspirar de cansancio.

―Déjame. ―otra vez había cometido una estupidez… ¿Cuánto más tendría que sufrir?

―E-está bien. ―soltó Aomine de repente, pensando en que la había cagado.

Los ojos de Kise se redujeron y sonrió con amargura.

―No. No me quieres.

Esas últimas palabras serían el punto final de su relación.

Si, la había cagado.

Más no lo pensó profundamente y como era debido después de dos meses sin tener ningún tipo de contacto con el rubio. Veía a la niña, por supuesto, más no tenía permitido hacer nada más. Kise estaba haciendo su vida nuevamente y aparentemente él no entraba en sus planes.

Era cierto que en un principio veía a Kise más como algo usable para ayudarlo a olvidar que verlo en sí como un ser humano. Por esa razón no supo muy bien que decir o hacer en cuanto él le dijo esas dos míseras palabras. No sólo se dio cuenta de que era humano, si no que tenía sentimientos, sufría y le dolían las cosas como a cualquiera.

Había recordado casi toda su vida en un instante. De adolescente creía que nada tenía sentido; sabía que tenía el ego por las nubes. Pensaba que el trabajo en equipo no servía de nada; era bastante individualistas. Pero todo eso cambió la primera vez que lo derrotaron.

Tenía otra opinión acerca de quienes lo rodeaban y de sí mismo.

Entonces, si cambió en ese momento, ¿también podría cambiar ahora?

¿Podría borrar sus viejos sentimientos y darle paso a unos nuevos?

Y si podía y ya lo había hecho, ¿Cómo lo sabría?

¿Si quiera existía un momento en el cuál una persona sabía que estaba nuevamente enamorado de alguien más? ¿Alguien le avisa? ¿Alguien le alerta? ¿Cómo demonios se entera? ¿Cómo carajo lo supo Kise?

Los seres humanos deberían tener una especie de timbre en su cuerpo para que sepan cuando es que su corazón cambiaba de opinión.

Aunque, tal vez si existía algún tipo de señal. Como el ver que Kise empezaba a alejarse de él, echándolo de su corazón. Se preguntó cómo era que tenía que sentirse. ¿Satisfecho por saber que Kise ya no pediría amor, que ya no sufriría por culpa suya? o tal vez molesto al saber que estaban intentando olvidarlo.

El peso que se formó en su pecho dando paso a una sensación de vacío le dio la respuesta.

Joder, que idiota era.

Afuera llovía, más eso no fue un impedimento para que Aomine saliera a buscar lo que por derecho le pertenecía. Era tarde, lo sabía, pero al carajo todo. Tenía que darse una oportunidad; no iba a dejar que su vida se fuera por un caño. Tocó la puerta de la casa que muy bien conocía con desesperación. Dos minutos después, porque sí, él los contó, apareció Kise mirándolo con asombro. Gracias a Dios y no había despertado a la pequeña.

―¿Qué estás…?

―¿Me odias? ―preguntó, cortando lo que el rubio iba a decir. Kise lo miró casi sin comprender nada. Aomine acarició su rostro con delicadeza, temiendo romperlo en más trozos de lo que ya estaba. Kise negó. ―¿Entonces qué pasa?

―¿A qué viene todo esto?

―No quiero que me olvides. El pensar en que no me necesitas me jode la vida. ―los ojos de Kise se volvieron como platos. ―¡Mierda, basta de cursilerías! tú me amas, yo te amo, se acabó el asunto. Punto y final. ―él no parecía reaccionar. ―Oye, Kise. ¿Qué no entendiste? ¿Te lo repito de nuevo?

―Estoy deseando escucharlo.

Aomine rodó los ojos. ―Te amo.

―Repítelo.

―Vete a la mierda. ―Kise intentó cerrarle la puerta en la cara. ―¡Está bien! escúchalo bien, joder. Te amo.

Y entonces Kise se rio. Aquel sonido que iluminaba todo, lleno de vida y alegría; ese que Aomine no había escuchado en años.

―Aominecchi, te vas a resfriar si no te secas. ―le dijo una vez terminó con su carcajada. Y otra cosa, ese estúpido apodo no se lo había oído hace mucho.

―Bien, mueve el culo y dame una toalla.

―Eres un imbécil, ¿lo sabias?

Daiki volvió a rodar los ojos. ―Es uno de mis encantos.

Y si, ellos eran Kise Ryota y Aomine Daiki. Dos jodidos idiotas con una hija en común. Pero ya no eran sólo eso. Se habían dado la oportunidad de continuar con su historia, en donde escribirían momento mucho mejores, llenos de amor, de felicidad y de todo aquello que alguna vez pensaron que se les había negado.

* * *

 **Como no puedo darte un regalo físico, esto es lo mejor que pude hacer, mi kouhai favorita. ¡Espero que te haya gustado mucho! ¡Que tengas un bonito cumpleaños! :3 y gracias a las demás personas que se tomaron el tiempo de entrar a leer; son todos muy amables.**


End file.
